Total SujiAguupin OST Vol. 3
The third and final official anime soundtrack for Total SujiAguupin, released on Suleputer Records April 5, 2011. All music that was tooken from the TV series was composed by Daisuke Ishiwatari (Guilty Gear, BlazBlue) and Shiro Sagisu (BLEACH) Track Listing Side One 1. "Driven Insane (Dark Ryo's Theme)" - 3:49: Daisuke Ishiwatari 2. "El Pinata de la Muerte (The Pinata of Death)" - 5:02: Shiro Sagisu 3. "The Sky is Bleeding..." - 4:30: Shiro Sagisu 4. "The Ascension Below that of the Gods" - 7:00: Daisuke Ishiwatari 5. "Lucifer.Betray.Steal.Hand" - 3:25: Daisuke Ishiwatari 6. "Giving Nothing for Hope and Giving Something for War (Kunoha Ninja Team Theme)" - 4:11: Shiro Sagisu 7. "Chaos Emperor" - 2:55: Daisuke Ishiwatari 8. "Burning Gentleman (Abari's Theme)" - 3:33: Daisuke Ishiwatari, Shiro Sagisu 9. "Black Treachery (Tetsuya's Theme)" - 2:58: Shiro Sagisu 10. "Time Paradox (Xion's Theme)" - 3:40: Shiro Sagisu 11. "A Broken Boulder (Tengu's Theme)" - 4:12: Daisuke Ishiwatari 12. "Nothing Short (Raida's Theme)" - 3:42: Daisuke Ishiwatari, Shiro Sagisu 13. "My, What Big Teaching Skills you Have?! (Mr. Fuji's Theme)" - 2:55: Shiro Sagisu 14. "The Fetus King is True" - 5:48: Daisuke Ishiwatari 15. "May Sujira Be Friends Till the End..." - 10:00: Daisuke Ishiwatari, Shiro Sagisu Side Two 1. "Damashi no Tetsu (UVERworld)" - 5:13/TV Version: 1:25 2. "Ao.iconoclast (KOTOKO)" - 4:55/TV Version: 1:20 3. "Enemy (FLoW)" - 4:15/TV Version: 1:23 4. "Stand Wave (Cherryblossom)" - 4:52/TV Version: 1:27 5. "One Step! (Back-on)" - 3:48/TV Version: 1:22 6. "pOlyLifE (LM.C)" - 4:27/TV Version: 1:24 7. "Gaika Chinmoku, ga Nemuru Koro (Dir en Grey)" - 4:23/TV Version: 1:21 8. "Rain (Yui)" - 4:00/TV Version: 1:22 9. "Discovery (Back-on)" - 3:22/TV Version: 1:22 10. "Jet Boy Jet Girl (Hitomi Takahashi)" - 4:42/TV Version: 1:20 11. "Love Force (Cherryblossom)" - 4:49/TV Version: 1:15 12. "Pineapple Army (Abingdon Boys School)" - 4:39/TV Version: 1:29 13. "CIRCLE (Home Made Kazoku)" - 4:03/TV Version: 1:25 14. "Pinocchio (Oreskaband)" - 2:48/TV Version: 1:28 15. "Fuujin (Nico Touches the Walls)" - 4:20/TV Version: 1:28 16. "Te no Hira no Yuuki (Idoling!!!)" - 4:23/TV Version: 1:20 17. "Shishi no Tane (Jinn)" - 4:22/TV Version: 1:27 18. "Memory (Lil'B)" - 5:20/TV Version: 1:22 19. "Vinushka (Dir en Grey)" - 9:41/TV Version: 1:25 20. "Lights (Joe Inoue)" - 4:05/TV Version: 1:17 21. "Cosmic Eternity ~ Believe in Yourself (Keiko Utoku/Masafumi Ogata)" - 3:34/TV Version: 1:22 22. "Addicted to Love (w-inds)" - 3:32/TV Version: 1:24 23. "Koisuru Pierotti (Hitomi Takahashi)" - 5:00/TV Version: 1:27 24. "Speed Star (Aya Hirano)" - 4:35/TV Version: 1:25 25. "Daidai (Asian Kung-fu Generation)" - 4:14/TV Version: 1:28 26. "Under Rain (Nobodyknows+)" - 4:14/TV Version: 1:21 27. "Lemonade (Shoko Nakagawa)" - 4:01/TV Version: 1:28 28. "Lotus (Dir en Grey)" - 4:02/TV Version: 1:24 29. "Beginning of Love (Psychic Lover)" - 5:13/TV Version: 1:30 30. "Mouse to Cat (Cherryblossom)" - 4:09/TV Version: 1:23 Full Information *Genre: Soundtrack, Anime *Composer(s): Daisuke Ishiwatari, Shiro Sagisu *Label: Suleputer Records *Release: April 5, 2011﻿ Category:Total Drama Sujira Category:OSTs